The study will determine if G-CSF administration to newborn infants with neutropenia associated with possible congenital or acquired sepsis, maternal pregnancy-induced hypertension, or necrotizing entercolitis results in rapid resolution of neutropenia, improved netrophil function, less frequent and less severe illness, and improved survival compared to placebo-treated control infants.